Alegria y tristeza no son buena conbinacion, pero siempre sera mejor
by Amyilucion23
Summary: Una historia de como prodria ser con una vida al principio complicada pero que al final tiene un comienzo feliz...


-Me sigues amando- Pregunto al aire, pero pareciera que en verdad tenia dedicacion….

Sabia realmente que ella no le correspondia, necesitaba alejarse de aquello que le hacia daño….Su querida Amu.

-Realmente Ikuto no puedes alejarte completamente de lo que amas- Me dijo mi querida amiga Amu, la unica chiquilla que me avia habierto mi tonto y oscuro Corazon.

-Claro que si, mira- dijo y se fue alejando de Amu, ella al principio no lo capto, pero despues pequeñas lagrimas aparecian en el rostro de la ambarina, haciendola ver un tanto demacrada….Ikuto al escuchar el hipido de la chica, se volteo para ver su rostro y sentirse destrozado, el tan simplemente no podia alejarse de ella, sabia que se haria mas daño, sin embargo estar aferrado a ella no era una opción, quedaría en la misma situación.

-I-ikuto-dijo ella sin verle a la cara, porque sabría que no se contendría y terminaría haciendo lo que estaba en lo ultimo de su lista.

-Dime Amu- Lo ultimo lo dijo con delicadeza que la joven se sintió a morir.

-Sabes tonto…..Cuando te conoci pensé que solo quería jugar con migo y usarmo como jueguito-se detuvo un poco, dio un suspiro y alzo su seria mas una cobarde-Pero…eres un buen chico, eso nadie lo duda, me defendias de las burlas, me protegias y me hacias sentir una persona especial, Ikuto…Y sabes? Te aprecio tanto, tanto que ahora te amo…- Solto sin ninguna duda en su rostro ni en sus finas palabras, el joven de ojos zafiro solo atino a correr hacia ella y darle un beso y un abrazo, solto unas pequeñas lagrimas y alzo a la chica del suelo, dándole un tieno toque de labios

-Te amo Hinamori Amu- Dijo bajándola y mirándola directamente a los ojos, el era sincero en ese momento, se le via tan feliz que nadie se la podía arrebatar.

-Y yo a ti Ikuto Tsukiyomi-…

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

6 años después…..

Amu e Ikuto Tsukiyomi eran un matrimonio feliz, sin ningun problema, se amaban como nadie y eran una nube repleta de amor, cariño y respeto.

-Ikuto!- entro una mujer de 24 años aproximadamente

-Que pasa amu?- pregunto el peliazul asustado

-IKUTO!, IKUTO!-entro otra mujer que se veia de la misma edad pero era rubia con ojos violaceos.

-Utau?, que pasa porque estan las dos como locas?-Pregunto un poco agitado el joven

-Nee ikuto tu quieres un lindo baby?- Dijo utau diciendolo picaramente, a lo que Amu se sonrojo mucho…

-De que hablas utau? Estas loca? O sera que stas enmorada?- esto ultimo hizo a utau sonrojarse

-Claro que no tonto! Solo digo que si no quieres un lindo bebe- Dijo utau camada e inocente

-Amu que tiene mi Hermana?- Amu solo reacciono poniendose sumamete derecho y mirando a su ahora esposo.

-Y-yo ammm….-la chica no sabia que decir, se sentia muy nerviosa..-I-ikuto yo…

-Chicos!- grito un joven castaño entrando por la puera, siempre inportunando…..Y quien era a no ser que Kukkai

-Idiota, como se te ocurre interrumpir?- Utau furiosa le propino un golpe al chico dejandolo tecnicamente en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Jajajajaja bien te lo merecias Kukkai- Se rio Ikuto segrido de amu y utau- Pero amu ya dime eso que no terminaste-esta vez ikuto se puso serio y miroi a su esposa..

-I-ikuto estoy embarazada-La chica cerro los ojos esperando no ver la reaccion del oji-zafiro.

Ella esperaba gritos o algo asi pero no. Sintio unos brazos alzandola y dandole vueltas

-Me has echo el hombre mas feliz amu-le dijo Ikuto viendola a los ojos

-E-encerio ikuto?- la chica no se lo creia y ahora sis u felizidad estaba desbordandose

-Claro mi peque, que pensabas? Eh?-Dijo mirandola picaramente

-N-nada solo crei que te enojarias-Dijo desviando la Mirada de aquel chico que la intimidaba con tan solo una Mirada

-Claro que no, Nunca…..- La beso en la frente y la abrazo

Asi pasaron 9 meses y una linda bebe salio de la gran panza y/o barriga de la pelirrosa, el parto fue duro y corria un risgo de que Amu muriera pero gracias a los doctores pudieron salvarla y que ella estuviera con su linda hija y su sexy y guapo esposo.

-Nana, no desepciones a papa, tienes o no novio?- le dijo la joven pelirosa a la chica de 13 años, muy seria e interrogative, sabia que esa fachada se caeria rapido y le ganaria la risa pero tenia que soportar

-Mama….Papa claro que si!, como se los podria ocultar, vamos padre no te pongas asi- le decia a su padre dandole palmadita en el hombre

-Nana…..lo acepto todo….pero matare al tipo Donde esta?- dijo saliendo de su trance

-P-papa no!- todos salieron corriendo de la casa algun dia sabrian quien era el que habia capturado el Corazon de Nana la cual no era nada faciel ya que era caprichosa y mandona pero dulce y comprensiva asi como tsundere…..

La historia que acabamos de leer no tiene fin porque recuerden que el final es solo el comienzo…..

-Te amo tonto-dijo ella

-Y yo a ti gatita-dijo el


End file.
